


Don't come back after all this time

by memes4life (Ezzy_GodWizardSasukePirateOfBritannia)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_GodWizardSasukePirateOfBritannia/pseuds/memes4life
Summary: Hinata is living his life as a first year at Karasuno high school, like usual. When his dad comes back. A lot of problems arrive with this and Kageyama takes it upon himself to make Shoyou feel better.





	1. Why are you here?

_Hinata's hand reached out, trying to grab to any material being that may be around him. He couldn't, he was being dragged by his ankles. Hinata turned to see who was dragging him. The person was turned to the other side, not even giving a glance to the boy he was dragging. All that could be noticed was that bright, orange hair of his that seemed to shine in the pitch black darkness. Then the figure turned to revea-_

 

Hinata woke up with a start, sweat beads trailing down his face. A dream. It was only a dream. No need to be worried, this person wasn't real to him and would never be. It was six a.m, still half an hour early to wake up. Whatever, Kageyama was probably having his morning jog and there was no problem in waking up a little earlier. He didn't even want to fall back asleep today, not after that dream.

 

 

Hinata ran down the stairs, wearing his volleyball team practice clothes. No one was awake and the only sound that could be heard inside the house was Natsu's loud breathing. Hinata quickly ate some toast and left a note for his mum before riding his bicycle down to Kageyama's house, who was waiting for him. He acted like nothing had happened, like that dream wasn't in the back of his mind. Like he wasn't scared. 

 

 

After their jog, Kageyama and Hinata headed down to the school building for morning practice. The day went by, slowly but surely. And soon it was time for afternoon practice.

 

By now, Hinata had forgotten all about the dream. How could he remember? Every day was filled with his biggest passion, volleyball. But it came back to hunt him, in person this time. The team was playing a 5v5 match. At first, Hinata didn't notice the figure who was leaning on the frame of the open door, observing the match. No one did. Hinata hit the freak quick that had come his way without fail. No problem at all. Then the ball was served, recieved and now set by Kageyama. Another freak quick. This time, Hinata saw the figure in the corner of his eye, with that bright orange hair of his. He was in air, jumping to get the ball. But he didn't swing. He let himself fall to the ground, staring down at the floor and letting out a harsh scream. Hinata walked towards the figure who, now that he was noticed, smiled at the boy. "Hi Hinata, nice jump you go-" the man was interrupted by a flying kick in the stomach. The team stared in awe as the man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Hinata kicked him repeatedly, in different places over and over. "I HATE YOU". Those words were screamed with every kick that was sent the strangers way.

 

Kageyama looked over at the boy, the sun of the team who was always smiling. He wasn't smiling now. He was pissed, a look of pure anger on his face. But a tear also started to form in his eye. Without realising it, Tobio's body moved on it's own, heading towards Hinata but just when he was going to reach him Hinata stopped and the man ran away. 

 

It took a moment. Hinata turned his head towards the team, smiling at everyone. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I forgot about an important appointment " he lied. Such an obvious lie. But, after that, the team couldn't stop him or tell him otherwise. No one talked for the rest of practice. Kageyama was lost in thought, why was his best friend so pissed? What about that man had gotten his panties in a twist? As the team changed Tobio spoke. "He looked like Hinata" he commented. The first words that were spoken all practice after the whole show. The whole team agreed, entering a discussion about what the man looked like and what he wanted with Hinata.

 

 

The man did indeed look a lot like Hinata. He had big, observing, brown eyes. The bright orange hair that distinguishes Hinata from the rest of the team. The features in his face were exactly the same. There were only three different things about this man. One, the age. He obviously wasn't sixteen. Two, the look in his eyes. It wasn't Hinata's happy and excited look. And three, most important one, the height. This man was tall. Taller than Tsukishima. 

 

The next day came and, surprisingly, so did Hinata. He went to practice, smiling as per usual. "So, Hinata, mind telling us who that person was, yesterday?" Daichi asked the boy as the whole team crowded around him. "Oh, him?" He asked, as if it was nothing. "No one, just a stranger. Never met him before in my life"  he shook it off. Tanaka scoffed. "I don't think you hit a stranger until he bleeds while screaming 'I hate you' and various swear words like-" "Tanaka, we don't need your demonstration " Suga cut in, elbowing Ryu in the ribs. Yachi was preoccupied, she tugged on Hinata's arm, as if then he might tell her. Kageyama stood, silently and in shock. It took a while for him to form words. "That was your dad" he said. Hinata's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "How could a man that tall be my dad?" He questioned, smiling up at Tobio. But tears were forming and Nishinoya noticed this. He ushered the team away to let Hinata regain his composure. "The friendly tournament starts today! We have to head to the gymnasium for our first match today!" Daichi announced, ushering them all out. That's right. Daichi had signed everyone up to a friendly volleyball tournament where no one got disqualified but the one who won the most won the tournament. Everyone would be there, all the Miyagi teams. It would serve as good practice.


	2. The match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angsty stuff happens during the game and Kageyama will be there to make Hinata feel better.

The team arrived ar the gymnasium, waving towards a few familiar teams. Hinata was smiling as always even though everyone could notice that something was wrong, that there was a fire missing inside of him. He didn't go to the bathroom once, not because he wasn't nervous but because he was scared. A different kind of scared this time around.

 

They got on the court, ready to play the first match. It would be against Seijoh. At the start everything went fine. They won the first set. Then, at the start of the second, Hinata wouldn't jump to the toss anymore, wouldn't recieve, wouldn't  _move._ Kageyama didn't think about it twice. He let the ball fall, it didn't matter at the moment. Seijoh looked confused, all of them staring at Hinata who seemed to be having a mental breakdown and at Tobio, who was moving towards him. Without a second thought, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders, hugging him tightly. The scent of oranges rose up from his hair. Hinata started to cry, clutching onto the others shirt. It was the first time he had seen Hinata cry outside of volleyball matters. And he decided that it would be the last. He knew that Hinata didn't need calming words, he didn't need scoldings either. He needed a hug, most of all.

 

Kageyama desperately looked through the crowd until he found the orange haired man. The man had been staring at Hinata the whole game, bandages on his body. Kageyama gave the crying boy over to Suga who started calming him down. Tobio was enraged. This man made his sun cry. The one person who should always be smiling. He grabbed the watter bottle stand, different balls and a few hard objects and dragged them towards the other side of the court. This wasn't technically an official match so there wasn't much to do against the rules. A few people tried to stop Kageyama, no one from Karasuno though. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi did. He shook them off, they had no idea what was going on and who he was going to hit. Kageyama didn't know why Hinata hated him, but the fact that he had made the boy cry was unforgivable.

 

One by one, Kageyama threw the objects with scary precision onto the man and around him. Then, the balls. These were special. He tossed them at high speed into the mans face and hard against the mans balls. The rest of Karasuno was enraged, not nearly as much as him but still, enraged. The rest of the team followed Kageyama, even Tsukishima. They threw different objects at the man, screaming various insults. Suga was still holding the crying boy, calming him down. 

 

The security realised that the man had made the boy cry and dragged him out, not even knowing what he had done. Kageyama ran back and roughly hugged Hinata, holding him close and burying his head inside of his orange head. Slowly, Tobio began to cry as well. The fact that Hinata was crying was reason enough for him to cry. He had always thought that the day Hinata would be sad was the day that the world ended. Obviously, the world wasn't ending, but something happened.

 

They played the match after that, winning through a slim opening in the third set. They wouldn't have another match for the rest of the day so they stayed to watch the others play. Kageyama and Hinata stood in the gymnasiums hallways, hugging again. "Tell me about him" Tobio commanded.

 

 

"He's my dad, Arei Hinata. I was told that when my mum married him, he was a good man. That didn't last long. When I was kid he used to beat me and my mum, it hurt a lot but we would never let him touch Natsu. One day, though, he hit her as well. And when I tried to stop him he beat me up. He wasn't an alcoholic. He cheated on my mum, day and night, bringing woman's souvenirs into our house. He used to be a volleyball player. A blocker. He hated every single attacker position, especially Ace and Decoy. When I was growing up, he hated the fact that I wasn't tall and he hit me because of it. He left four years ago, leaving us at peace finally. It was around the time that I discovered the little giant. It made me amazed because he was a short ace. Everything my dad would hate. I wanted to become that, go against what my dad wanted me to be. When my parents divorced, my dad asked my mum for money since she has a better paying job than him. A dick move. So now, my mum has to pay that shitbag every month" Hinata explained before he started to cry again. Kageyama grabbed onto his shoulders and kneeled down to be at the boys level. "I won't EVER let him hurt you again. You hear me? I'll kill him if it comes to that" he reassured the boy before planting a kiss on his forehead. He wasn't sure why he did that, it just felt right. The two were best friends and, even though none of them realised it, it was becoming something more.

 

 

On the way out to the gymnasium, Arai stood up and headed towards the team, pointing at Hinata. "Hinata Shoyou. Come with me, now" he yelled. The whole team started to move to protect Hinata but it was too slowly. The slapping sound resounded in the parking lot. A red mark formed on Hinata's face. The man lifted his hand again but this time, Kageyama stopped him. The whole team shoved the man away before running onto the bus and riding away. The teams stared in awe at what was going on, most of them angrily yelling at Arai for slapping Hinata. Especially Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Ushijima.

 

"Wanna sleep over?" Kageyama asked Hinata as he let the boy rest his head on his lap. He had an ice pack in his hand and he was pressing it against Hinata's cheek. Hinata nodded, smiling to himself. "I'd love to".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably smut in the next chapter? Don't know yet. Anyway, if there is I'll say so at the beginning of the chapter.


	3. At least you’re here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata stays over at Kageyama’s and a lot of things happen

_Smut will happen this chapter. You don’t have to read the chapter if you feel uncomfortable. Just know that it happened since it will be an important factor in the storyline. Also, he leaves hickeys on Hinata’s body so that willalso affect the next chapter._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata and Kageyama walked home from school once the bus had arrived at it’s destination. The whole team had told Hinata to stay safe and away from his dad. They both got at Kageyama’s house at around seven p.m. His parents were working. In fact, they were rarely in the house.

 

It was way too early to have dinner so the two boys went upstairs and talked and laughed and hit eachother after insulting eachother. After a while, Kageyama was looking at the empty TV screen, Hinata looking down at his crossed legs. “You know, Kageyama”. The boy in question turned his haid to face the one who had spoken. “You really are awesome”. Kageyama’s face was red for a second. Hinata quickly looked up, his cheeks were slightly dusted pink. “I-I mean, I have never met someo-” Hinata got cut off.

 

Tobio had attached his lips to Shoyou’s. He didn’t know why. It just felt so right at that moment. And Hinata didn't pull back, he wrapped his hands around the others neck. Kageyama grabbed onto the others waist and pushed him against the bed. His head landed on the pillow with a thump. After a while of kissing, Kageyama pulled away, smiling down at Hinata. Hinata smiled back, that big smile of his that always brightend Tobio’s day. 

 

At this point Kageyama couldn’t control himself. All that he could think was ‘Hinata is here. On my bed. At my disposal, kissing me back. This is a chance, my chance’. And with that he took the others clothes off and nipped on Hinata’s neck, being careful not to leave any marks on his neck. He wasn’t as careful with the rest of his body though, leaving hickeys on his hips, inner thighs and knees. Hinata bit his lip to surpress a moan, blushing tremendously. “K-Kageyama” he whispered, making the other look up and head back up, pressing their foreheads against eachother. “What is it?” “You dumbass, I’ll have to wear high kneepads tomorrow, and how do you expect me to hide the marks on my abdomen when I jump?”. Kageyama laughed, rubbing the boys nose with his own. “We’ll manage”.

 

After that short speach, Kageyama kissed Hinata again. This time it was wetter, they both felt more confident. Kageyama pulled his pants down before grabbing Hinata’s wrists and pinning them to the matress. The two were still kissing when Kageyama did it, take Hinata’s virginity. This made the boy moan, loudly. 

 

This went on for around twenty minutes, the two teasing eachother as it happened. After the time passed and the two had climaxed, Kageyama pulled away, panting heavily. “Shoyou...” he said as he put his head against one of his pillows. Hinata smiled, turning his body and letting his head rest on Tobio’s body, tracing circles ontop of the others abdomen. “Thanks, Kags.” “But I didn’t do anything”. Hinata shook his head as tears formed in his eyes again. “No no. You did everything” he commented as he started to cry. Kageyama could feel the hot tears falling down his chest and grabbed Hinata’s waist, pulling him so that Hinata was ontop of Kageyama. He wiped away the boys tears with a hand. “Don’t cry, please. I hate it when you cry” he told the boy before giving him a quick kiss. 

 

Hinata hugged Kageyama’s neck, burying his head in it. Kageyama was taken aback but smiled anyway, comfortingly running his hand through the orange hair. “Let’s go have a shower now, I’m pretty hungry and I wouldn’t want to go eat like this”. Shoyou nodded, getting up. The two walked to the bathroom and had a shower together.

 

At 3:00, more or less. The two climbed into Kageyama’s bed, hugging eachother. Hinata was against the others body, burying his head against his chest. One of his legs was ontop of the others. Kageyama was holding the boy tightly by his waist, burying his face in the others hair. The two went to sleep pretty quickly in such a position. Nice thing that it was Saturday since three hours, they could stay like this for a long time since it was the weekend.


	4. The morning after

Kageyama woke up, smacking his lips as he felt the dryness inside of his mouth. After a second, he remembered last nights occurances and blushed, looking down to see if his best friend was still there. Then, he noticed it. Hinata was shrivelled up against his chest, crying like a little boy hiding from a monster. Tobio stroked Shoyou’s head, whispering comforting words in his direction. Hinata looked up, sniffling. “I had that dream again” “What dream?” “The one where he’s dragging me through the darkness by my ankle. I had it yesterday  as well”. Tobio got a bit ticked off, but he didn’t let it show. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to get more upset. “You should tell me these things” he said as he pressed a kiss against the others forehead. Hinata smiled as he wiped away his own tears. “If you have that dream again, and wake up crying. If I’m not there with you at the moment then ask yourself. Would I let you get taken away by him? Would we let you?”. Hinata smiled, the boy had said ‘we’. He really was starting to adapt to the team. “You’re right” he affirmed before grabbing Tobio’s shoulders and climbing ontop of him. “How do you come up with these answers” “Don’t know, maybe I’m just to great for your comprehension”. Hinata shut him up with a kiss, the two of them laughing after that. 

 

The boys dragged themselves out of the bed and went downstairs. Tobio’s dad had left a note on the table, saying that he had to go to work again this Saturday but that his mother would still be there for the weekend. Kageyama groaned. “Of all the weekends I wanted my parents not to be here”. Hinata tapped his nose before laughing. “Don’t worry! I’m sure she’ll leave the house at some point. If not, we can leave” “And go where?” “Somewhere” The other said teasingly, making Kageyama blush. Itsumi Kageyama, his mother, made her appearance as the two were making breakfast. Hinata was at the coffee machine, yawning slightly as it made that loud, rumbling noise and emitted the delicious brown liquid. As soon as he saw her, he made sure that all his hickeys from last night were not visible. Luckily enough, he was wearing long pajama pants. Tobio was at the stove, trying to not fuck up the pancakes he was making. On a pan besides him, a few pieces of bacon were frying. He was trying to make a good and appealing breakfast for Shoyou. 

 

The two hadn't talked about their relationship from now on yet, but they sort of knew that they wouldn’t be friends much longer. No; they’d be something more. Itsumi leaned against one of the counters, yawning. “I’m surprised you’re making breakfast, Tobio” she said as Hinata offered her a mug filled with coffee. He had stayed over enough times to remember that she liked it with a few drops of milk and plenty sugar. “Oh, hey Shoyou. Didn’t see you there. How’s school?” She said after gladly taking the mug from his hands. The three made small talk before setting the table and wolfing down the breakfast. “You know” Hinata started “I’m surprised you can mke breakfast this good” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “You don’t look like a breakfast kinda guy”. Kageyama smiled as he put another piece of bacon in his mouth. “I don’t know wether to be offended by that or not. But no, I guess I’m not a breakfast looking guy”.

 

Itsumi smiled to herself as she ate in silence, she could tell that they had become softer in regards to eachother. Of course, not too much since the next thing she knew Hinata had almost stabbed Kageyama for stealing his pancake. But, just enough for something to have changed. “So? Do you have practice today?” She asked, making the two turn to her after pointing butter knives at eachothers throats, growling. “Yeah” “Even though it’s the weekends?” “Mhm. Daichi started making us come on weekends ever since we first lost to Seijoh. Only Saturdays though, and only Saturday mornings” Hinata explained. 

 

 

“Ah, that reminds me. I’ve got some high kneepads you could borrow if you’d like. They might be a bit to big though” Kageyama said, remembering the hickeys he had left on the others thighs. “No, don’t worry. I actually brought some to yesterdays match just in case someone needed them. I always bring them to matches. You know, if someone gets hurt but doesn’t want to be switched out”. “Why do you need high kneepads?” Itsumi interrupted suddenly, looking questionably at the pair. The two blushed furiously before Hinata thought of an excuse. “Bokuto is coming over today! He was only supposed to visit Miyagi but when he heard that we have Saturday training he absolutely had to join in. Akaashi is coming as well. But he forgot his kneepads so I said I’d give him some”. This wasn’t completely a lie. It was true that Bokuto and Akaashi would be joining them for practice today since Bokuto had gotten hyped. But he never left for anywhere without his trusted kneepads.

 

 

Hinata and Kageyama walked to school at 10:00. Since it wasn’t a school day practice at least didn’t start too early. The two had already changed sinced they figured that, maybe, Hinata changing in front of the others would not be a good idea. They were in front of the gates when Hinata turned to face Kageyama. “So? What should we do about us? Are we a thing? Not that I would want to tell the others if we were, trust me. I’ve had enough teasing to last me a lifetime”. Tobio was about to answer when, out of nowhere a loud hold was heard. From the opposite side, a scream. But, nonetheless, the same thing was said at the end. “MY FAVOURITE KOUHAI”. Hinata turned his head in the two directions, smiling as he saw Bokuto and Nishinoya. Behind Bokuto was Akaashi who smiled and waved at the pair. Not long after, Hinata was almost strangled by two pairs of strong arms. “Hey Bokubro!” “Hey Noya!” The two yelled after seeing eachother. Kageyama almost ripped Hinata out of their hands. He didn’t really mind it but the sudden urge to hug Hinata was there. Bokuto turned his head and saw him. “Hey Kags! Waddup?” “Bokuto-san, please stop. The poor kid is going to die” Akaashi said, pointing towards Hinata who was being tightly held by two males. The two let go and started talking, including Akaashi no matter how uninterested he might be.

 

This left some space for Hinata and Kageyama to have their own bubble. Tobio entangled his hand with Shoyou’s before nodding. “Yeah. We are most definitely a thing” he said before walking in with Hinata, the two holding hands. They weren’t going to tell the team. They’d die before that happened. But little moments, like these, were acceptable. When there was no one to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

During practice, small glances would be exchanged between the two males. They would hit eachother and yell like normal, but when the team wasn’t looking anywhere near they would smile at eachother. And when they huddled around Ukai to hear some tactics and moves they could use, they stood at the edge, behind everyone, their fingers laced together. The team was as oblivious as always, only Tsukishima raised an eyebrow when he had thought he’d seen them holding hands. When Hinata jumped to spike a ball, Bokuto yelling to hit it well from behind, his shirt flew up, revealing the hickeys from the night before. It was quick so it might’ve looked like bruises to everyone. Hinata spiked the ball and landed, cheering and hugging Bokuto. Mor e like, getting crushed by Bokuto. Karasuno didn’t seem that happy. Kageyama had explained the story of Arai via text and they thought something had happened. Akaashi and Bokuto, who were still completely oblivious to the situation, thought it might’ve been him falling while practicing or something. “Hinata” Daichi called out, a mix of a worried and a  stern look was visible on his face. “Where did you get those bruises on your abdomen from?” He asked. Hinata frowned at Kageyama, his eyes read ‘I told you this would happen’. He shook it off. “Don’t worry guys, me and Tobio played video games last night and it got a bit violent” he lied. Kageyama scoffed, going along with it. “Only because you didn’t admit to your loss. I have bruises too, you know?” He asked, pointing at his hip that was well covered. Hinata had managed to leave a hickey on him as well. The team smiled, the angsty feeling left the room. “Since whens does Hinata call the king Tobio?” Tsukishima wondered aloud. “What’s so worrying about a few bruises?” Bokuto asked “Noya is full of them” he continued, pointing towards the libero. Suga pulled Akaashi aside and explained since Bokuto had now found something else to do. Akaashi came back, a worried look on his fave. He hugged Hinata sympathetically before the game continued. 

 

Everyone was in the locker room aside from Hinata, changing. He was on the phone with his mother before he went in. “Kags, my mother wants to know if I can crash at your place for a few weeks since he’s in town. Natsu is already at a friends house and she is going to go to Kyoto over at her sisters.” He said, fumbling with his shirt as he spoke, itching to change out of the sweaty clothes but weary of the teammates. “Sure” Kageyama replied, ruffling his hair. “We could take turns if you’d like, he could change house every week” Asahi suggested. Kageyama shook his head “Don’t worry, I feel less worried when he’s with me. Not like I don’t trust you”. The team nodded in agreement. As they started speaking normally again Bokuto busted into the locker room. “Hey, Hinata? A orange man is trying to climb over the school fence, don’t happen to know him do you?” He asked casually since he had no idea.

 

The colour faded from Hinatas face, he leaned against the locker, needing to hold onto something. He tried his best not to cry since he knew Kageyama didn’t like it. Daichi, Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi went to the front gate accompanied by Bokuto and Akaashi. “I demand to see my son!” Arais yells could be heard from across the courtyard. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Narita, Chikara and Ennoshita, the last ones left, told Hinata not to worry before going out. Kageyama kneeled underneath Hinata, taking hold of his hands. He kissed him before running his hands through his hair. “Don’t worry, you’re here with me. It’s all going to be all right” he kept whispering in his ear. Hinata burried his head in Kageyamas shoulder. “He doesn’t define who you are” Kageyama said as he sat on the bench, pulling Hinata on his lap before giving him a nice long kiss. He held his waist, Hinata held his shoulders. He answered the kiss fully, smiling into it. He felt safe. Akaashi burst through the door in that moment, stopping when he saw them. The two immediately separated, looking at him. Akaashi smiled nicely before telling them that Arai had given up and was going back to Hinatas place to wait him out. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER AGAIN, WAIT FOR THE NOTICE THAT SAYS IT FINISHED IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ IT._

 

 

 

Hinata decided that he could have a quick shower and get changed before the others could come back. Akaashi had promised not to tell anyone about their relationship before leaving and everyone else was still at the front gate. He slipped out of his clothes and into the shower. He hummed a small tune as he heard Kageyama walk into the room “the others are going to go buy some stuff so that we can have a night together at my place tonight” he said as he stepped into the shower, getting behind Hinata and wrapping his arms around his waist. Hinata smiled, the hot water made his blush look as if it was caused by the heat. “I thought you’d already had a shower” he said as he leaned back against Kageyamas chest. “I figured a shower with you was going to be worth it” Tobio replied as he kissed Hinatas head. “Kags?” “Mhmm” “How much time do you think we have before your mother gets worried?” “Around 30 minutes”. Hinata turned to face Kageyama. “Do you think we can make it in that time?” “Of course, it’s more than enough “ Kageyama replied as he stroked the short boys hair, his other hand moved down, cupping his ass. Hinata climbed onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him, he held Hinata by his ass. Their tongues intertwined as Kageyama positioned himself and started thrusting inside of Hinata. Hinata let out a loud moan as he clawed onto the others back. Kageyama panted as he continued to thrust, the hot water slowly numbing him. “I can’t hold on~” Hinata whispered heavily into his ear. A clear blush was on his face and he was a moaning mess. Those words sounded like heaven to Kageyama and they caused him to let everything out. “Go ahead” he mumbled. A few seconds later he felt a hot liquid trickling down his leg. He smiled down at Hinata, ruffling his hair and planting a kiss on his lips before letting him down.

 

_END OF SMUT_

 

Kageyama dried off his hair as he watched his beautiful boyfriend panic because he didn’t have a change of clothes. “Dumbass, you couldn’t have brought it with you since you only had the same stuff from yesterdays match” he reminded him. “That doesn’t change anything, I still need clothes!” Hinata yelled as he sat down. Kageyama thought for a second “I should have spare clothes in my locker, they might be too big though” he offered. Hinata jumped up and rushed to Kageyamas locker. He pulled out a white t-shirt, a faded dark blue sweatshirt that was way too big for him and a pair of black sweatpants. After Hinata had changed he looked insanely cute. Kageyama chuckled, though he tried to stifle it. “I smell like you” Hinata said happily, burying his face into the sweatshirt. Kageyama smirked as he hugged Hinata, his own smell filling his nostrils. “That’s something I could get used to” he said as he took a step back and admired his cute boyfriend. “Can I just say, you look insanely cute in my clothes” he admitted. Hinata smiled “You’ll be able to see me in them every day until he leaves, since I can’t pop into my house and grab my clothes” he mumbled as he laced their fingers together. “Let’s go, your mother will get worried” he said as he grabbed the sports bag and placed it on his shoulder.  Kageyama nodded and walked out of the school building, their hands laced together as they walked. The team was texting on the group chat, talking about what time to go to Kageyamas house. Hinata was just happy to be with his friends, feeling safe and happy. Obviously it wasn’t over, it was just a bit more bearable.

 

 

”You know, if you hadn’t kissed me last night, I would’ve continued to think that you were straight” Hinata said, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder as they walked. “What made you think I was?” Kageyama asked. He had never really made any actions that would define him as heterosexual. “All the girls in our year have fallen for you, you never made any move to say that you weren’t interested in them” “Well, I like the attention” Kageyama said sarcastically. “Dumbass, I just wasn’t expecting them to fall for me and I’m not going to break someone’s heart. Are there any cute guys who fell for me?” Kageyama asked as he tightened the grip around Hinata’s hand. “Well, I’m bisexual, and I fell for your hotness back in middle school. I just thought you were an arrogant prick, which you still are, by the way. But during the year I would catch myself staring at you for ages” Hinata admitted, earning a smirk from Kageyama. “Oh yeah?” He started “I used to think that such a cute body was wasted on the biggest dumbass there ever was”. “Why thank you” Hinata said, hitting the back of Kageyamas neck. Kageyama smacked the top of the others head before realising that they were approaching the foothill store. “I know it’s barely lunchtime but I’ll buy you some pork buns if you want” Kageyama offered. Hinata’s eyes lit up before he started jumping up and down like a little kid and then jumped on Kageyama, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging him. Kageyama stumbled, trying to regain his footing. “Thank you! Best boyfriend every!” Hinata said, lound enough for Kageyama to hear since they knew coach Ukai was probably in the store. Kageyama blushed before planting a quick kiss on his lips. “Now get down before the coach sees us” he said sternly, although he was smiling. 

 

 

 

“You’re buying this time?” Ukai asked as he scanned the products, three pork buns and two milk cartons. Hinata was jumping up and down with hunger as he waited for the food to be given to him. “If you’re going to spend your money, might as well spend it on real food that will give you nutrition” He continued, rambling on about how they never ate real food. Kageyama looked out of the window, it was December 18th so it was insanely cold outside. After he’d finished paying the two males walked out of the store and headed towards Kageyamas house, munching on pork buns. Hinata sneezed as he started unlocking the door. “When does school finish?” He asked curiously as he finished his second bun. “On the 21st, Tuesday” Kageyama replied as they walked into the house, the heat making them feel happy. They said hi to Itsumi before walking to Kageyamas room, wanting to be alone together for the last two hours before the others got there.  Hinata dropped onto the bed, tired. He lay his head on the pillow as Kageyama laid down beside him, playing with his hair. “Do you wanna, maybe, take a nap?” Hinasta asjed groggily as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kageyama nodded, giving him a quick kiss before hugging him. The two fell asleep instantly, knowing that they’d wake up to a team member calling them.


End file.
